


Feel Me

by orphan_account



Series: McGenji Week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Grinding, M/M, McGenji Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: McGenji Week Day 1 (23/10)Prompt- "Touch"





	

The first thing Genji saw when he first stepped out of the medical wing was Jesse McCree. The first thing he thought was _I need to bang that man._

Right now the cyborg is in the cowboy's room, arms around his waist and pulling him back so their bodies make contact. Genji has both hands up his shirt, one squeezing a strong pec and the other rolling a hard nipple in between finger and thumb. Hot moans and breathy gasps escape Jesse's lips along with a few chants of Genji's name. The cyborg nuzzled his head into Jesse's neck, feeling the vibrations of his throat when he released those sweet sounds. He started to grind against the cowboy's clothed ass and gasped when he felt the tall man buck his hips back to meet him.

"Take off your mask," Jesse gasped between moans, "I want to see you."

Genji let go of him and shuffled away a few inches, and McCree whined in protest. Slowly, carefully, his fingers reached a spot on his head that made a loud _click_ before the mask slid upward and revealed his full face of scars. He bit his lip anxiously, removing his mask completely and clutching it tight.

"Darlin', what's wrong?" Jesse's face fell and he reached out, putting his hand on Genji's shoulder in a comforting way. "Did I ruin the mood for ya?"

"No..." Genji bit down on his synthetic lip harder and felt his eyes grow watery. "I thought... you'd see my face and be disgusted."

"Aw, darlin'. You didn't have to worry so much," Jesse pulled the cyborg in for a tight hug. "I think you're gorgeous."

And Genji wanted to stay in his embrace forever.


End file.
